


ANNOUNCEMENT

by Widowfics



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics
Summary: Just a question for y'all;)
Kudos: 2





	ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys...I know I said I was going to be posting new content soon, but some things came up. I am currently writing a murder mystery book (original characters, not fanfiction) and I won't be able to work on fanfiction until it's done. I'm really sorry:( But hey! If you want I can post the book here to at least give you _something_. Let me know in the comments!

Here's the basic description: Ari, Nya, Emily, and Max are sophomores at North Falls University. They have a mutual hate with Sam, Bekah, Kota, and Levi, students at the same school. Nicky, Nattie, Grace, and Maddie are also sophomores at NFU and dislike both groups. **Maya** , a freshman, is friends with all of them and desperately wants them to become friends with each other. But when she invites everyone to a party, she is tragically murdered. With the questions where, when, and how immediately answered, only one, sickening question remains: who? All are suspects who can't trust each other, but ironically must if they are to find the answers they want. The three groups must work together to find the murderer, and avenge the one person who believed in them.

The title is _Guess Who?_ and I think you guys should give it a chance! Have a great day, Jesus loves you!


End file.
